Tri-state operation is becoming increasingly common in electronic circuit design. Such circuits operate in one of three possible states: logic 1, logic 0 and a high impedance state known as the tri-state or Hi-Z condition. It is often necessary to test circuits, such as gates, to determine whether they are correctly operating in the three possible states indicated. Fast and accurate checking of many tri-state components are particularly necessary in automated test equipment (ATE) which typically tests a large number of gates in a unit undergoing test (UUT). An ATE is usually programmed to generate the necessary levels to complete three-state testing of gates or other digital circuits within the UUT.